


was it a dream or was a memory in a dream

by Devakiriddle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devakiriddle/pseuds/Devakiriddle
Summary: i let you think what happen and i hope you like this short story i made





	was it a dream or was a memory in a dream

The time you thoughts thing were going better in your life but in reality they weren't that how levi taught how his life was going right now but how it really was going that there was blood ever whee around him amd people dead bodys and face and ever limp you can think of was around him with blood on it levi eyes were delighted and had a bit of shock fear and panic in them as he look around him his eyes land on one body which he didn't want to see dead but alive and by him this made his blood boiled and angry to kill the titan that kill the person he saw dead in front of him and you might be asking who he saw dead in front of him well it was his lover destiny lemoine her body was in half and her face was not on her neck but gone but right now levi was flying threw the air with his blood pumping he soon saw a itan he growled under his breath he flew over to the titan and started to attack it (he attacking it like in the ova) after he was done with that his eye site became brulier to him and he feel to the ground 

Levi eyes snap open he shot straight up onto his bed panting heavily sweat going down his body

**Author's Note:**

> and im just let you think if destiny is turely dead or is live here


End file.
